


"I Wasn't Even That Scared"

by CapturedHonestPureAffection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, I suck at tags, M/M, but hey whats new?, guess who is the scardy cat, louis is a bit of an ass, pinning from both ends, protective!zayn, they all entire a haunted house, this is basically fluff and nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturedHonestPureAffection/pseuds/CapturedHonestPureAffection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall isn't into Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Wasn't Even That Scared"

**Author's Note:**

> So it's Halloween and I live in America so it's a super big thing and the store have been selling decorations for a week already and it's just the second day of October. I saw a post on tumblr that had some Halloween fic ideas and saw one I really liked.
> 
> [This is the post.](http://lethophxbia.tumblr.com/post/98190262712/halloween-aus-deep-conversations-and-wow-i-wonder/)
> 
>  
> 
> [And this is my Tumblr](http://sunshine-lilo.tumblr.com/)   
>  
> 
> I'm sorry for all mistakes in this, I had no beta nor did I know how to get one and English is not my first language so I know I have some past tense and stuff wrong.  
> Either ways enjoy!

“It’s going to be great!” Louis cheered, towering over Niall with a grin that Niall knew meant Louis’ idea is no good. Tapping away on his laptop, legs dangling off of the edge of the couch Niall shook his head, not interested in whatever Louis had to say.”I don’t know it, and I don’t care” he states blandly just as Zayn and Liam walk in with a few cans of soda and a hefty bag of candy.

 

“Come on Niall, I told the others and they agreed, don’t be the odd one out” Louis complains, draping his arms around Niall’s shoulders and nuzzling his face into Niall’s neck to make him uncomfortable, succeeding in his attempts as Niall shudders and tries to shrug Louis off of him. Niall didn’t care what the idea was, didn’t care who Louis managed to drag along with him, he didn’t want to spend halloween outside, not after last years incident. He was more than content to stay here eating the candy that Zayn held and watching some not scary at all halloween movies.

 

Huffing Louis manages to pinch one of Niall’s nipples through the others shirt before retracting himself and crossing his arms over his chest, jutting his bottom lip out at the two other boys who made themselves comfortable on the couch opposite of Niall. “Guys, help me talk Niall into coming with us”  Louis demands like a child. Liam’s the first to speak, warm and neutral,”Niall would you like to come with us to the Gore Manor down at 53rd?” Liam asked kindly, unwrapping a kit kat  and snapping it in half to hear the satisfactory crunching sound.

 

Moving his gaze from his laptop Niall shook his head, his eyes narrowed. He never goes to any of the haunted houses in the city, he thought they were stupid and a waste of money. It also had nothing to do with how easy terrified Niall could get, he didn’t even like watching Nightmare Before Christmas because it just had such a spooky feel to it.

 

“No thanks Liam, I’m fine staying here” Niall answers in a tone that hopefully Louis would understand is final, he knows Liam is just being nice and putting effort in for Louis, a weak attempt since he didn’t like to push anyone into anything. “Pass me some chocolate” He adds, outstretching his arm and wiggling his fingers at the bag of candy on Zayn’s lap. Maybe, just maybe if the idea wasn’t a haunted houses Niall would have said yes. The thought of going there with his friends, with  Zayn  shook him to the core, he didn’t want Zayn to hear him scream high pitched or see him duck and (attempt to) hide from the genty noises of creaking doors.

 

Zayn had a smile on his face, small and casual as he opened the bag to grab a chocolate he knew Niall would like though didn’t get the chance as Louis snatched the bag right off of the others lap and held it close to his chest,”You’re not getting any candy unless you come with us, Harry is even going!” he argues, his voice going into a slight screech towards the end that hurts NIall’s ears and annoys the hell out of him. He never understood why Louis could not just accept the answer ‘no’, he blames Liam because the other was always at Louis feet with ‘yes’ and ‘sure thing’ and ‘of course I can’, Niall was going to have to have a talk with the other about that some time soon.

 

“Seriously Lou?” Zayn butts in, rolling his eyes as he tosses a reeses peanut butter cup at Niall, the one he had been planning to eat. “He doesn’t want to go, just leave it,” He says with a stern tone, eyes narrowed and he wasn’t going to give Louis any room for discussion. Louis seems to want to challenge Zayn but ultimately his shoulders droop and he tosses the bag of candy at Zayn before falling into the single seat like a child, like he simply gave up on life with how his body slides down, arms limp at his sides. “Thanks for ruining the night Niall” Louis grumbles, being as immature as he was at sixteen which was  amazing .

 

Niall sent Louis a glare but doesn’t bite back because he knows better than to rile Louis up, Louis was one for the dramatic after all. Unwrapping the candy Niall returned back to his laptop and scrolling through his dash till he felt the couch shift with someone elses weight. Glancing to his side he was greeted with Zayn’s sharp and perfect profile, the week old scruff littering his jaw sharp and growing in thick, Niall hoped Zayn was going back to the neat little beard he had before shaving his face smooth. He was about to question Zayn till he saw Louis curled up by Liam on the other couch, the older mans face snug against Liam’s neck as he rubbed Louis’ back, murmuring what Niall could only assume were comforting words like ‘it’s okay’ and ‘maybe another time Lou’.

 

“I know you don’t want to go Ni, but why?” Zayn’s voice fills in, quiet and just between them.

 

Niall’s wants to tell Zayn to mind his own business and laugh to make it light hearted, he wants to shrug and say ‘I just want to stay home’, he wants to just leave it be and not answer Zayn but Niall could never control himself in the others presence and he whispers right back,”I’m scared of haunted houses” his eyes calculating as he searchings for any signs of Zayn possibly laughing at him although he was quick to stop those thoughts. This was Zayn after all, Zayn who had a Captain America Shield on his wall, right beside of his 3d Mjolnir replica  light, Zayn who was an absolute doofus with little kids and would often play ‘peek a boo’ with two year olds. He had no reason to fear Zayn’s ridicule.

 

Instead Zayn smiled, the corner of his lip curling up in that signature near smirk,”Oh really?” he asks, draping his arm over the back of the sofa, fingers accidentally brushing against the back of Niall’s neck causing the other to shudder momentarily. Accident his ass.

 

“Yeah really, so leave me alone” Niall huffs, looking away just as Zayn turns to fully face Niall.

 

“I think you should come with us, it’s only fifteen minutes inside and then we’ll be back home” Zayn bargains as if Louis hadn’t tried hard enough for Niall to come along with them.”You’ll have all four of us, and there are emergency exits if you get too scared” Zayn persuades, his arm coming down to wrap around Niall’s shoulders, pulling him in flush against Zayn’s side. NIall was still going to say no but having Zayn try to get him to attend was nice, having Zayn curl him up and whisper against his hair was nice too, much nicer that Louis forcing himself onto NIall. “What do you say Niall? We can come straight home afterwards, if you leave I leave yeah?” Zayn whispers, his breath hot against the shell of Niall’s ear that was starting to pink up with the blush coating his cheeks.

 

Niall bit the inside of his cheek, forcing his eyes to focus on an image of a dog and cat seemingly fighting and then in the next photo the dog was licking the cat with the captains ‘My dog before and after he knew I was in the room’. He would have laughed any other time if he didn’t feel so pent up and slightly cornered by Zayn, not in a negative way though, he just felt wounded up, wrapped in one too many warm blankets even though he was just in one of Harry’s grey tee’s and black jeans.”I say no” Niall shocks himself with how sturdy his voice sounds, even and sure of himself. “But it’s so nice of you to offer” Niall murmurs with a smile as he makes himself comfortable by Zayn’s side, tilting his head against the others shoulder to take advantage of how close they were.

 

It had taken a lot of self restraint to not say yes. Niall rarely said no to Zayn. He would accompany him at two in the morning to get a tattoo, would go clubbing at the local bars even if he had two essays due the next morning, Niall was technically at Zayn’s feet more often then not so for him to settle down with a secure ‘no’ was amazing.

 

Zayn huffed at his side, keeping Niall close because even though his attempt didn’t work he wasn’t going to shove Niall away, not when he felt so soft and warm by his side.”I hope you have fun sitting here alone, laughing at animals and screen caps of The Office then”  Zayn settles on, resting his head against Niall’s as he watching Louis slap Liam’s thigh and laugh at something, a complete change to how he was just five minutes before.

 

“I will” Niall states, tapping the spacebar with his thumb to go through each of the post. He was inwardly cheering and praising himself for not giving in. He ought to put that on his job applications, if anyone knew Zayn and were his friends then they would understand and congratulate him as well, if he told Harry the other would make him cookies because Harry was the only one who  knows  about the tiny, tiny crush he has n Zayn that has been running its course for nearly three years now.

 

“I’m going to pull a Louis and cry”

 

“I’d like to see you try”

 

“Oh is that how it is?”

 

“Yeah it is Zayn” Niall says with a smirk, looking up from the bright screen to stare back into Zayn’s even brighter eyes, willing himself to keep staring rather than ducking his head down and blushing like he would usually do.

 

“Why don’t the both of you kiss already?” A slow voice came in, Harry at the doorway of their apartment with his car keys in hand and a cheeky smile on his face, dimples carved into his cheeks.

 

Niall spurred, pulling back and laughing off Harry’s words,”Very funny mate, why don’t you cut your hair mate?” Niall retorts back, the warmth of Zayn’s hand suddenly seeping to his bones where it has made contact with the actual skin of his hip.

 

“Oi, what’s so funny Niall?” Zayn questions, a smirk playing at his lips. “Think kissing me is a joke?” he pressures, digging his fingers into the plush skin at Niall’s hip, licking his lips at the same time and NIall knows Zayn is treating this as a joke and NIall’s just a little angry because woah, asshole much?

 

“Yeah I do, that’s why I laughed” Niall shots back, keeping his laptop balanced on his lap as his eyes narrow at Zayn, feeling just as heated as before. For a moment he could see Zayn falter, his grip becoming more loose and his eyes drop down to Niall’s lips, something Niall has been noticing lately and wishing he hadn’t.”I don’t” Zayn whispers just between the two of them like before and Niall could heard how true Zayn’s words were, how his thumb left a burning trail where it rubbed against his skin and maybe Zayn didn’t treat it as a joke like Niall had first thought.

 

“So are you guys gonna kiss, should I get my phone out? Or should we head out to Gore’s Manor already?’ Louis interrupts this time, on his feet with his arms over his chest and Liam a step behind him with Louis jacker in his hand, holding it for him. Niall has never felt so grateful for Louis having the tendency to move himself into other peoples business because  this , and  Zayn  were getting a little too close for comfort. Managing to look away Niall fixing the position of his laptop and waves his hand in a dismissive way,”You guys can go now, I hope each of you piss yourselves”

 

Harry’s the one to laugh, low and deep,”I think only Louis will” he jokes before ringing his keys to motion the others to come along. Louis squawks at Harry and throws a little starburst the other, hitting Harry on the nose before grabbing Liam’s wrist and dragging him over to the door as if Liam was not going to following anyways.”Come on Zayn,” Harry calls out, opening the door to their apartment and filing out with the other lads.

 

Zayn stayed put with Niall though, eyes soft as he watches Niall thumb through his dash.

 

“Ni” he says.

 

Looking over Niall raises a brow, trying to keep himself from leaning back into Zayn’s comforting space.

 

“It’d be  really  nice if you came along” Zayn hushed voice whispers, blinking so slow that Niall would think he was doing it on purpose with the way his thick lashes fan around his eyes and cast shadows over his high cheekbones, giving him such a gorgeous look.

 

“Sorry Zayn but I don’t think I wanna go” Niall says in a defeated voice though it was nowhere close as to how upset and disappointed Zayn looked, even pulling his arm back so they weren’t touching anymore and leaving Niall feel awfully weird and  cold . Niall could only assume Zayn was going to get up and leave, what with the car outside already being honked but instead Zayn sits forward and starts to shrug his jacket off,”I’m staying with you then” he declares leaving Niall a little surprised,”Zayn, you don’t have to mate, go on with the others” Niall urges, feeling uncomfortable because Zayn was going to miss out on something he had seemed a bit excited to do. Niall, in no way has ever wanted to hold Zayn back and he felt like he was doing that at this very moment and it was just a fucking haunted house too.

 

“I’d go if you go” Zayn shrugs his shoulders, smiling as he unties his shoe laces.

 

“Zayn” Niall says tiredly.

 

“We could hold hands if you get scared”

 

Niall could have counted this as a win, but clearly he was no where near as strong as he had thought he had been to Zayn’s advances. He was just so attracted to Zayn, so intertwined with the other that it wasn’t too much of a surprise how he found himself rubbing his arms out in front of the  stupid  haunted house attraction with the other lads,. He couldn’t believe how it took just the offer of their hands touching for him to squirm and give in. Niall felt so silly, felt so  exposed  because Zayn just had to know by this point the crush he had on the other,  had too .

 

“This is going to be so much fun!” Louis pumps, bouncing on the heels of his foot as Liam makes his way to the front where a worker was selling tickets and a few people were waiting in line. “You’re right Lou, lots of fun, I heard if you make it through the entire house then you get a glow in the dark sticker and a ribbon” Harry informs with a dimpled smile, nodding his head along with his words,”And you get your picture taken for the wall of fame” he quickly adds, as if that was interesting, probably was to Harry. Niall couldn’t care anymore or less from his body language, hands shoved into his pockets and shoulders slightly slouched although he was actually terrified of going in there. he didn’t know how tightly spaced it would be, if the people would crowd him into a corner, if they would breathe on his neck, if they could touch him, he wished he had told Zayn to fuck off with the hand holding shit. Holding Zayn’s hand wasn’t going to do crap with subsiding the fear that would course through Niall’s body, and he fucking knew it.

 

“Are you excited Nialler?” Harry asked, tilting his head and standing four inches above Niall, curls swept to the side and held in place with an american bandana that Niall still questioned the other got from.

 

“Yeah, can’t you just tell” Niall grumbles looking the least happy he has in the longest time which was something considering Niall was filled and drawn in sunshine, things rarely made him upset and he was just like Harry, always smiling and enjoy himself, but tonight wasn’t one of his favorite nights of the year and he felt like he had a right to be upset, even just a little. Harry’s smile didn’t falter, if anything it grew with the folds by his green eyes,”Great” he says rubbing Niall’s shoulder, knowing and respecting the others feelings and Harry wasn’t going to push or tease Niall for coming, not like Louis had been doing on the car ride till Harry shot Louis a frown and told him he was being a little too ‘loud’, which was Harry’s nice way of telling Louis to shut the fuck up.

 

Liam waved for them to move up on the line as the group in front of them had gone inside once Liam had finished paying for their tickets, a worker by the door stamped each of their hands and as Niall looked at the back of his hand he saw a little zombie in bright white.”Maybe it won’t be so scary, either way you’ll have me by your side” Zayn interrupts the silence Niall had been slowly adjusting too. Looking over his shoulder Niall chuckled,”Don’t think having you around would make anything better, I need a real superhero like Iron Man or Captain America”

 

“Iron man is just a guy in a suit, I could be a guy in a suit” Zayn says sounded a little defensive, as if Niall struck a nerve inside of him. Biting the inside of his cheek NIall held back a laugh and shrugged,”When I see you save someone then I might consider you a superhero” he tells the other just as the worker unlatches the velvet ropes and allows all five of them inside with the words ‘Have a good scare’.

 

Louis is far too eager and braveless as he walks up the steps that were dimly lit with Liam by his side and Harry peeking over his shoulder, all three of them huddled close as Niall sticks a few feet behind them because he didn’t want to be claustrophobic with his own friends. Reaching the second floor Louis turned around to wiggle his brows at the other before jerking his thumb at the closed door that would be the actual start of the attraction,”Ready boys?”

 

There came a flurry of ‘yes!’ and then Niall’s silent no before Louis turned back around and pushed the door open, complete darkness inside with the faint brush of a cold breeze that Niall knew was being created by some fans inside of the house. Following after the others ahead Niall kept his arms close to his body, the darkness starting to die out as there were candles that dimly lit up the hall, blood splatters over the walls and a  finger  laying by a door that Niall made sure not to walk too closely by. They went through what felt like a maze for a solid minute without anything jumping at them, it was just a few creeks from where they were stepping on and the wind blowing against their skin, giving Niall little bumps all over his bare arms making him wish he had brought along a pullover.

 

“This is shit mates,” Louis complained ahead of everyone, Harry quick to ‘shhh’ him because ‘they can hear you Louis!’ and then a voice, so light and airy that nearly Niall missed it broke through,”Yeah, we can hear you Louis” and it shook a shudder out of Niall who tensed up and froze in his tracks, Zayn bumping into him from behind, his hands automatically making themselves comfortable on Niall’s hips. “It’s okay Ni, it was too Lou anyways” Zayn murmurs giving Niall a gentle push to move on ahead. Niall could only see the silhouette of Harry and Liam’s body but he knew Louis was pressed against one of them since his own body was hidden from Niall’s line of sight.

 

“I told you” Harry whispers not too lightly, a little frantic as they reach the end of a hall that had a large window that they couldn’t actually see out of, two doors at their sides but neither of them open. “What are we suppose to do?” Harry asked, pulling away from Louis and confirming to Niall that Louis had snugged up against one of them. Niall stood his ground and didn’t move, both hands cupping half off his face, fingers slightly parted so he could peek out of them. Liam was the one to shake the handle of the door at their left, no luck as it didn’t budge, Harry went towards the other door and just as he wiggles the door knob this , this  scary little child  comes at them from the hall they had just walked through, walking on her hands and feet, chest facing the ceiling and her tongue dark and limp out her mouth, the entire hall erupts into high pitched screams that no one would admit to (a sudden flash of bright light) before both doors slam open and then the boys were splitting up without meaning too, taking the closest door to their side to get away from the person advancing at them.

 

The doors slammed shut once all the boys had dispersed, and Niall didn’t even know who he had gone with or which door, he just knew that it was awfully dark wherever he was and he couldn’t feel or see anything, the ground though sounded wet and squishy as he slowly pressed himself against what he assumed was a wall, heart ramming inside of his chest as he tries to not throw up the candy he had just ate.

 

“Hey you alright?” The voice came just after the touch, Niall jerking back and taking in a sharp intake before realizing it was Zayn with his smooth voice and distinctive accent. Niall exhaled sharply, allowing Zayn to curl his hand around Niall’s waist and  squeeze  in a way that reassured Niall he was okay, this was okay.

 

“I’m fine yeah, how’d you find me?” Niall asked unsure of where Zayn was exactly, his eyes not being able to adjust since there was absolutely no light.

 

Zayn lifted what Niall assumed was his hand and saw that the stamp of the zombie they had received in the beginning bright and green. glowing dull in the dark.”Think we were the only ones who went this way” Zayn murmured, tugging Niall to follow him but the blonde stood his ground and stayed stiff against the wall,”I’m not moving” Niall declares, his voice shaky.

 

“If you don’t move then we can’t get out of here” Zayn states which was true and Niall felt too upset about the truth that he knew he ought to just go with Zayn. Zayn gave him another tug and this time Niall pushed himself off of the wall and followed after the other, not knowing where they could be going since neither of them could see anything. It felt oddly hot suddenly, the temperature too sudden and sharp that Niall shuddered, bumping into the corner of a wall that felt oddly squishy and not so solid and flat, turning his head Niall squinted his eyes before a few lights flashed and then he was screaming, stumbling back and frantic as he realized he had bumped into a man with a pitch fork, smiling wickedly down at him with blood oozing down from one of his eye sockets where his actual eyes had gone missing,”Boo” the mean laughs and Niall was quick on his feet, Zayn’s mouth shut and eyes wide as he pulls Niall away and they stumbled against a wall that moves, sliding them into another room with a heavy sound of the ‘wall’ shifting back into place.

 

Niall wasn’t sure if he could continue the house, he wasn't sure of the time but he knew there was no way that a full twenty minutes had passed, nor were they anywhere near the ending of the house either. His hands were shaky and sweating, his body tense even with Zayn by his side looking just mildly frightened. He wanted to scream ‘exit’ so the workers could stop and lead him out of there but he couldn’t, his voice stuck at the bottom of his throat.

 

“Niall, Niall! Breathe mate, just breathe, you’re alright” Zayn brings him back into focus, hands on his shoulders and eyes filled with worry,”Look at me Niall, just relax alright, want to leave? We can leave”

 

And Niall shakes his head because he couldn’t just leave, he knew Zayn would go with him, that Zayn would stick by his side and end the attraction for them both because Zayn’s always there for Niall even if it takes a bit out of him.

 

Zayn looks unsure, skeptical even, but he nods either way, sliding his hand down Niall’s arms and giving his smaller hands a squeeze before pulling away completely and yet another nod. Once Zayn turns away Niall could see they were in a normal room, it had couches and a tv that was on, static showing but no sound. There wasn’t even blood on the walls of a body laying across the recliner, it was just simply and bright, a lamp to the right corner and the doorway that lead to what looked like a kitchen that was just as normal as the living room.

 

“What the fuck?” Zayn breathes, unsure at how to react by how normal the place looked, it was warm inside as well, nothing but the sound of their breathing. “Come, I guess we’re suppose to explore” Zayn urges Niall who stiffly follows after Zayn who's walking into the kitchen in a way that makes Niall think that he isn’t even scared which is so upsetting and embarrassing because Niall was a shaking dog with a heart that was about to combust.

 

Upon entering the kitchen they found Louis sitting at the kitchen table with his head on the table, Liam sitting beside of him and playing with what Niall assumed was an apple. Harry stood off to the side and was trying to open the cabinets and Niall has never been so confused in his entire life and Zayn either, by the bewildered look on his face.”Guy what’s going on?” He asked, moving forward and waving at them though none answered back, no one even noticed him or Niall entering.

 

“Guys?” Niall asked, stepping through the threshold and not getting very far till he’s bumping into  something  that he can’t see but can feel.”Zayn?” Niall asked placing his hands flat in front of him, and it felt like glass, had to be glass since he could see past it, see his friends just hanging around in the kitchen but he couldn’t reach them, couldn’t hear them and it was so  weird  and it fucked his mind over because  what were the others doing?

 

“That’s so sick” Zayn praises and Niall’s left breathless because was Zayn for real?

 

“Zayn” Niall deadpans,”They can’t fucking see us or hear us, and they’re just doing nothing, this is fucking weird” He stresses. Weren’t  haunted houses suppose to be dark and just lead you through a maze with people popping out at you? They weren’t suppose to be so weird like this.

 

“Yeah mate but it’s cool you got to admit” Zayn chuckles with a soft falter to it that tells Niall that he’s thinking the same thing but isn’t going to show it.

 

Deciding to knock on the glass Niall sighs when Harry looks over as he’s the closest to the ‘wall’, he continues knocking on the glass till Harry walks over and Zyn’s right beside of him, curious and aware of himself and everything in case any creepy shit come out at them. “Think if we scream they could hear us?” Niall asks.

 

“Only if you scream loud enough” he hears though it’s not Zayn's voice, it’s not right by his side or soft in his ear. Niall’s fist stops just before it hits the glass again and he freezes, too scared to turn around in case there’s someone with their guts spilling out behind him and Zayn seems to have the same idea since he doesn't turn around either.

 

It’s not like they have to turn around and see  something  because the lights flicker off just as Harry is tapping back at the glass and then there’s a scream on the other sound, just managing to pierce through the glass and then NIall’s screaming because it’s contagious and he’s huddling up against Zayn, seeking protection from someone who was just three inches taller at most and not as strong but  goodness , Zayn was warm and solid by his side, wrapping his arms tight about NIall’s waist and was leading him to a corner because Niall was still buzzing from the last scare and he couldn’t keep on with the screaming and jumping.

 

He hates Halloween.

 

“We want to leave mates, exit” Zayn says loudly and then there’s footsteps and Niall thinks that this isn’t even an ‘Attraction’ anymore but an actual haunted house and they were  going to die in here .

 

“Hey, you guys alright?” a friendly sounding voice asks, a guy with a flash light appears, no blood, no costume, just a name tag that said ‘Jamie’ and a slightly worried look. Niall wouldn’t trust the other, he felt like this was a joke, that this guy was going to lead them into a room filled with blood and body parts and probably a cannibal sitting at the end of a table ready to slice them open.

 

“Yeah, we would just like to leave now” Zayn tells the other, slowly picking Niall up to which he hadn’t even realized he had sunk to the ground, clutching at Zayn’s shirt as if it was his life support. The worker, Jamie, nodded and shone the light away from them,”It’s alright, not many people have actually made it through the entire house,” Jamie supplies, he pushes a different wall and it easily slides open leading them into a completely dark room but with the light Niall could see there was blood on the ground and wall though nothing else.

 

He didn’t feel very good for multiple reasons. He knew he wouldn’t make it through the entire house but he didn’t think he would fail so early on and then bring Zayn down with him. If Zayn had stuck with the other guys he would have most likely made it through the entire house.

 

Trying to tug himself away Zayn wouldn’t let up, dug his fingers deeper into NIall’s shirt, not even looking at him as they went through a staircase and ended up at the same entrance way they had been at prior, the flashlight turned off and Jamie had opened the door for them,”If it helps, one of your mates, the short tan one, he nearly pissed himself once you all separated” Jamie laughs in the kindest way possible, and it made Niall feel a little better that Louis had been scared as well.

 

Once they were outside Niall settles down, his breathing coming out more even than before.

 

“I’m sorry” he apologizes weakly, upset that he knows he has too because he most likely but a bump in Zayn’s night.

 

“No need to be Ni” Zayn’s response comes out smooth. “My fault for bugging you after Louis did, should have left it at no” he then sighs as if it was weighing down his shoulder,”Really sorry about that Niall, I thought it’d be more fun” Zayn apologizes this time, his breath puffing out in little wisps of white in the cold air of Halloween. Niall shakes his head, strands moving against his forehead and tickling the peak of his cheeks.”I said yes so it’s my fault, should have kept saying no”

 

“Don’t think that’s not how it works Niall” Zayn said with a chuckle, his hand coming around to lace with Niall’s which was something they didn’t really do, not often at least and not in the way they were now, not with how Zayn was looking at Niall as if he was the reason the sun came up in the morning. Looking away quickly Niall shrugged,”I wasn't even that scared” he murmurs and Zayn scoffs, loud and obnoxiously, even rolls his eyes  at Niall because that is such bull shit and Niall knows it but Zayn let's it pass because Niall's cheeks were pink with the cold and he was shivering up and down in the thin top that Zayn was certain didn't even belong to him."Yeah, alright Niall, whatever you say love"

 

Niall has never heard the affectionate name aimed at him before, Zayn saves it for his family only but it feels so good to hear, sits a little fire in Niall's stomach because he was now love.

 

"You were much more scared than me and you know it" Niall counters, sticking his nose up in the air and acting as if he was ten stepping stones above Zayn.

 

"Oh yeah, I was quivering in my jeans, about to piss me self and everything" Zayn plays along, slipping his leather jacket off of his shoulders and wrapping it around Niall's who just smiles brightly and accepts the jacket, shoving his arms through and laughing because his hands didn't quite reach the end of the sleeves since Zayn was actually a size bigger than him. "Thanks Zayn, but you'll get cold yourself idiot" Niall huffs as Zayn zips the jacket up to the top and then curls his hand around the collar, pulling Niall in close and Niall thinks, thinks that maybe Zayn's going to kiss him. They were just centimeters away, he could feel Zayn breathe against his lips and he could see the different specks of gold in Zayn's eyes. He could almost taste Zayn's lips, most likely cigarettes and chocolate but Niall would welcome it because he has always wanted to kiss Zayn.

 

Zayn doesn't kiss him though, not on the lips at least, but instead he pecks the tip of Niall's red nose and curls him up in a tight hug,"I'll be fine Ni, I've got you"

 

"And I've got you" Niall sighs, not satisfied because he knows what could have happened, and he could have sworn Zayn was going to kiss him.

 

"Yeah, you do babe"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm possibly going to make a part two, which would include an actual fucking kiss and them getting together - maybe even smut. I just didn't feel that for this fic sadly, sorry for those who were disappointed!


End file.
